la familia
by KiraSakura
Summary: Sora smiled widely at that, and murmured, “We’re a family,” joy colouring his tone as he watched his clan, his kin, his very being chatter and eat around him .x. top!Sora bottom!Riku .x. Mpreg .x. for Jey pimpkin .x.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM, and nor do I own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**Warnings: **MPREG and **_bottom!Riku_**.

**Author's Note:** This is for my wench, Jey, also known as J.M Selleck who has started to write KH fanfiction so GO READ IT. It'ssoawesome. ;A;  
The five words she gave me are, Delicious, Aggravation, Supple, Socks, Chopsticks.  
Beta'd by the Ever Awesome Ame.

* * *

**Delicious**

**

* * *

**

Yawning, Sora padded into the living room, happy work was over for the day. Feeling his tense muscles relax as he looked about, he released a relieved sigh and toed off his shoes. The room was warm and inviting, with his two oldest sons, Loz and Yazoo, who were nine and seven respectively (_nine and three quarters and seven __and__ a whole half, Dad!_) sprawled out on the plush carpet and laying on top of several pillows watching the TV. Mythbusters blared out another explosion, and squealing loudly Loz shrieked out a happy, "Cool!"

Next to him, Yazoo rolled his eyes, poking his brother in the shoulder. "You're so stupid, Loz."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Boys, no fighting after 3pm, remember?" Sora grinned as he walked over to them, ruffling Loz's hair and swooping down to give Yazoo a quick kiss on the forehead. Both boys mumbled under their breath, but nodded, their attention quickly diverted as the program had another, larger explosion shown in several different angles.

Standing back up straight, Sora continued on, stepping over toys cars and children's books, along with the odd Xbox control, and made his way for the kitchen, where he could smell something wonderful being cooked. Peeking in, he smiled when he caught sight of the roast sitting in the oven, being kept warm, while the mix of beans, peas and carrots boiled on the stovetop.

Sitting at the rounded table that was positioned in the corner, was another sight made him smile even more. His youngest son, Kadaj, who was two, sat in his special chair and giggled at his Papa, who was making zooming noises with his mouth and spooning a mix of mashed up, roasted pumpkin and boneless fried fish into his mouth.

Riku didn't seem to have noticed Sora's presence, so Sora leaned up against the doorframe, watching as Riku scooped up some more of the fish and flew it in a loop the loop towards Kadaj's mouth. But the little boy didn't open up, despite Riku's pout, and looked at the pumpkin he could see sitting in the microwave near by.

Riku shook his head, and said, "No, darling, you can have some more if you finish your fish."

But Kadaj refused to open his mouth, and when he did it was only to mutter a disgusted, "Uck!"

Riku snorted softly, and flew the fish around in circles to his own mouth, and took a bite out of it. Chewing softly, he made exaggerated noises of glee, until he swallowed and declared, "Delicious!"

"Lic'ous?" Kadaj parroted, reaching out for the fork.

"Nope. You can't have any. It's mine, now. You said it was yuck." Riku informed his son, finishing off his forkful of fish. Kadaj returned Riku's earlier pout, and catching sight of the fish remaining on his plate he motioned hastily towards it.

"Lic'ous!"

Grinning, Riku scooped some up, and held it up to Kadaj's mouth. The little boy opened wide and gurgled out a giggle before taking the mouthful. He chewed happily, and when he swallowed he announced a content, "Lic'ous!"

"Of course it is, baby. I made it. It's not like the disgusting stuff your Daddy makes." Riku informed Kadaj, making Sora shout an indignant, "Hey!"

* * *

**Aggravation**

**

* * *

**

Sora awoke to the sound of rustling sheets and the feel of a bloated body next to him shifting around. Cracking open an eye, he looked about the darkness until he sighted the bright green numbers of the radio-clock over on the duchess.

4:23AM blinked away at him, and next to him Riku wiggled a bit more in aggravation before giving a soft huff.

"You okay, Ri?" Sora croaked out, clearing his throat a few times before rolling over to look at his husband. Riku sat up, and rubbing his swollen belly he replied, "Not really. Sephiroth's being very excitable tonight."

Frowning, Sora moved to sit beside Riku, and reaching out he placed a hand on the slimmer paler one that rested on Riku's stomach. He could feel his youngest son moving about, kicking out and wriggling.

"You don't think it's... you... know... time?" Sora asked, glancing at Riku. Riku shook his head no, before pausing.

"Not yet, anyway. Maybe in the next few days. It wouldn't be a bad idea to go to the hospital tomorrow."

Sora's eyes lit up in obvious excitement, and leaning down he kissed Riku's tummy, murmuring, "Guess I'll be seeing you soon, Sephi."

* * *

**Supple**

**

* * *

**

Sora loved it when Riku was pregnant, although he would never tell the silverette that. The man's skin would become smooth and supple, and his nipples would become extra sensitive, much to Sora's enjoyment. Of course, the downsides to the whole thing – the swollen ankles and the sore back, the stretched, uncomfortable skin and the odd cravings – did seem to negate the good, but Sora honestly didn't care.

When Riku's belly swelled, the entire family came together. Loz would start coming home from football practice earlier, and Yazoo would hire out books from the library, rather than reading them there for all hours. Kadaj would stop terrorizing Sephiroth, and Sephiroth was just fascinated with Riku's stomach, and had taken to standing next to him at all times so he could reach up and feel it.

It also meant that Sora's boss, Squall 'Leon' Leonhart, would give him time off, but Sora never really bought the subject up around Riku, as the sweet, caring father-to-be would often turn into a crotchety old grandfather and try to rip Sora's head off.

But, indeed, as Sora lay next to Riku one night, pressing kissing to his belly and murmuring soft words to his newest child, he couldn't help but think that this really was the way things should be.

* * *

**Socks**

**

* * *

**

Sora strolled down the clothing store's baby section, looking about. The girls clothing were all so cutesy and a bit gaudy, and in truth he didn't like any of them. Sighing, he glanced down at the list Riku had given him earlier as he had nursed their youngest child, and their only little girl, Naminé, and scanned over it again.

_Diapers  
Broccoli  
Pepsi  
Chives  
Muffins  
Bread  
Socks-Naminé_

He had everything save the socks, and as he poked at the pink and purple things, with their pompoms and glitter, he frowned. They were definitely a bit too out there for his baby girl, who was calm and sweet and pure, and feeling a slight bubble of frustration grow he flicked away a pair of yellow and maroon striped booties, before smiling widely. A pair of soft, white socks sat in front of him, plain and soothing, and grabbing them Sora tried to keep his proud smile from blossoming, resolving to tell Riku of his great adventure when he got home.

* * *

**Chopsticks**

**

* * *

**

"Sephiroth you put those chopsticks down right now. Don't think I didn't see what you were going to do, young man!"

Sora snorted into his sweet and sour pork, watching as Sephiroth lowered his utensils and pouted at his father.

"But Mother! Kadaj started it!"

Riku rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't care who started it. You do not try to stick chopsticks up your brother's nose!"

Muttering, Sephiroth opted to pick at his noodles, shooting Kadaj dirty looks. "It's not fair." He mumbled, but Sora saw him sneaking a plastic fork under the tale. Sure enough, Kadaj let out a yelp, making everyone in the restaurant turn to look at them. Yazoo shook his head in embarrassment, and said to Naminé, "I thank Shiva every day that you didn't end up like that."

Naminé smiled at him, and replied, "But you still love them, right?"

"Yes, much to my eternal annoyance."

"Because we're family!"

"Indeed."

Sora smiled widely at that, and murmured, "We're a family," joy colouring his tone as he watched his clan, his kin, his very _being_ chatter and eat around him.


End file.
